The Eyes Tell All
by pika09
Summary: Gossips, wrong ideas, misconceptions and misunderstandings might be Yellow's enemies, but at the same time, they're also Red's friends.


**Title:** The Eyes Tell All  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Pokemon Special  
><strong>Author:<strong> pika09  
><strong>Theme: <strong>Denial isn't just a river in Egypt  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Red/Yellow, Blue, Green  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 692  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Pokemon Special is in good hands, in which case, not mine.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Yellow always forgets to never trust Blue's words.

* * *

><p>"Yellow! Did something happen? What's wrong? Why are you here?"<p>

The petite girl stared at her blue-eyed friend hastily asking her all those questions. Blue's eyes contained an odd mixture of panic, surprise, and desperation.

"Um, nothing happened? I just visited you and Green in your house, you welcomed me in, and I settled in a corner and began drawing in my sketchbook. I'm perfectly fine." Yellow replied.

Those words didn't make much of an effect on the brunette, and she glanced back and forth at Yellow and the door. "But, if you're here, and _he's _not here, then how come you're telling me that you're fine?" she muttered loudly.

"He?" inquired Yellow innocently.

Blue casually flipped her hand and curtly answered, "You know, Red."

The blonde's reaction had been much more temperamental, but a visible tinge of red stained her cheeks as she asked, "What about him?"

"You two are dating, so why aren't you spending time together right now?" Blue nonchalantly asked. Yellow's reaction to _this_, however, had been much more flustered. She jumped a good foot in the air, startling both Blue and Green, who's just quietly reading a book in the other side of the room, and she turned to them defiantly, despite her face already colored the same as the boy in question.

"W-w-what do you mean Red and I are dating? We're not, and we never will!" she squeaked. Her eyes contained a mixture of embarrassment, denial, and what looks like hope.

Blue rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. It's kinda obvious, from the way you two are hanging out with each other all the time." She said.

"Well, that's normal! And that doesn't mean anything!" Yellow explained.

"If that doesn't mean anything, then how about that time where he spent a night at your house? Or that Pikachu doll that he gave to you last week?" the older girl shot back, looking more and more pleased at herself each time.

The smaller girl hesitated a bit before answering, "He only slept at my house because it was raining heavily and he couldn't go home! And that Pikachu doll wasn't for me, it was for Chuchu!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Blue, unfazed by the justifications. "keep telling yourself that."

Yellow could not believe it. Her and Red, dating? That will probably happen when Psyducks finally find a cure for their headaches. It was impossible to even fathom the possibility.

"Y-you don't understand, Blue!" she pleaded. "It would never happen, right, Green?" she turned to the reliable Gym Leader for support.

His eyes contained a mixture of apathy, unconcern, and a slight hint of mischievousness. "…It probably can."

Not a word escaped Yellow as she felt betrayed by who could quite possibly be her only ally. Blue meanwhile, snorted a laugh of victory and patted the lad's shoulder.

"Haha! See, Yellow? Even Green thinks you two were actually dating! You can't win now!" she gloated.

Green shoved her hand away. "…leave me alone, pesky girl."

"Meanie!" Blue shouted, sticking her tongue out at him and walking away again.

The blonde stomped her foot hard. She has had enough of these, these, _fantasies_ about her and her crush having a relationship. It was time to put a stop to this.

"You guys don't get it! Red and I are not dating, end of story! And I'll prove it too! By, by—" As she was looking for a possible explanation, the black haired lad opened the door. What a wonderful coincidence!

"Hey, guys! What's going o—"

"Ah!" Yellow shrieked as she quickly approached the new arrival. "Perfect timing, Red! You can tell them!"

He blinked slowly at her. "Tell them what?"

She pointed an accusatory finger at the two brunettes across the room. "Blue and Green here think we're dating! But we're not! Never have, never will! So can you kindly clear things out for them alrea—"

But as she looked up at him, expecting that he would get angry and finally straighten the matter, she found that his eyes contained a mixture of shock, pain, and… _disappointment_?

"We're," he asked, his voice rather quiet. "we're not dating?"

* * *

><p>Yeah, yeah, I know, cliché plot. But it was just so cute!<p>

The thing with the eyes is sort of the recurring theme in the story, they convey the real emotions of the characters, hence the title.

So how was it?


End file.
